


Warmth

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader loves Rowena's warmth.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with OswinTheStrange.

People said she couldn't love. 

Yet she fell in love with you. 

They said she wasn't capable of kindness. 

Yet it was kindness she showered you with every single day. 

They said she was wicked, a danger to be avoided at all costs. 

Yet you'd never felt safer than when she was by your side. 

Rowena MacLeod was a work of art; centuries old and still in progress. For every bad trait, there was a good one. Every one of her flaws had its strong counterpart. No matter what anyone said, she could love, she could care, she could feel. 

She could  _change._  

There was one thing about her, though, that never, ever changed. A thing that, despite her unpredictability, you could always count on in times of need. 

Her warmth. 

Whether it was the hottest of summers or the coldest of winters, Rowena's skin remained warm. 

Nothing could compare to the feeling of her arms around you in winter nights, chasing away the wicked cold. 

When you were down, it was her embrace that would always pull you from the darkness into the light. 

All you needed was to feel her skin on yours and everything bad in your life would vanish, and for a few blissful moments, it would feel as if nothing had ever been wrong. 

Her warmth was her constant the same way  _she_ was yours. 

You were cuddling by the fire, curled up on the living room couch.  Yet it wasn't the flames crackling in the fireplace or the fluffy blanket loosely thrown around your shoulders that kept you warm. 

It was her. 

"How do you manage to always be so damn warm?" you asked. 

"It's a talent," Rowena teased, lips curling into a small smile. "How do you manage to be so bloody cold? At times it feels like I'm dating a reptile." 

You playfully smacked her hand. "Meanie." 

"I'm just honest, dear," she said. 

"You're evil, is what you are," you retorted. Her eyes met yours for a moment, then you leaned forwards to lay a quick kiss to her cheek. "But I still love you." 

"You better. I'd hate to be wasting my time with you." 

"Oh, hush, you." You slapped her hand again, prompting her to pout. The sight melted your heart. How dare she be so adorable? "Now I hate you." 

Rowena chuckled. "I'm sure you do." Pressing a soft kiss to your neck, she said, "I hate you, too." 

"Oh, I'm sure you do," you echoed. 

No more words were spoken as the two of you relaxed in each other's arms, safe, comfortable, and, most importantly, warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
